To Gain a Lover
by Mattyxmk
Summary: So, what if Butters was in love with Eric, who sees him as dirt, and Kenny has a sure fire way for anyone to get in a relationship with one they like?  warnings include: language, lemon, cross-dressing, and maybe some mild violence.
1. Prolog?

**Okay, so this is just a small prolog of a random idea that I got, 'how could Kenny seduce Butters, with the poor boys consent?' **

**I am hoping that I got the characters down, for this is my first time I really focused on the personality's of the characters, and writing south park fanfiction. **

**I don't own this blah blah blah, only the idea. **

**Oh and warnings, none really except maybe a little cussing, for this story is in Butters POV mostly, but later lemons, cross dressing, fights, and maybe a little occness. **

To Gain a Lover

Prolog

I 'ah, well my names Butters Leopold Scotch. Right now I'm staring up at one of the many identical houses found in my humble town of South Park. This house that I'm standing in front of though...Oh geez, well frankly it's a trash heap, belonging to Kenny. Yes, Kenny McCormick.

Shucks, you're probably wondering what I 'ah, what I'm doing here. Oh, now I'm starting to wonder that too. I should start explaining myself now then, shouldn't I?

* * *

><p>It was an average day in South Park, Colorado. The sun was just starting to peek over the trees, the small rays glistening across the fresh snow that blanketed the city. The innocent beauty was simply trekked threw, not even a moment later, staining the crystallized water a muddy brown. A pair converse were a bright red, stark against the snow, not caring that it was ruined.<p>

The owner of said shoes paid them no mind, the wonderland nothing but an everyday sight. Instead, mostly this sight was hated to be seen, other people around joining to stain the purity with more mud streaks as they cared more about getting where they were needed instead of preserving the sights before them.

But, as said before, the sights were nothing new.

A cheery tune was sang threw smiling chapped lips as the owner of the red converse headed on his way, the sound causing the snow to be forgiving. The owner was a boy, so small he was almost seen as a child, his voice high and whimsical. His blond hair weaved as his head kept a rhythm with his tune, ignoring all that gave him strange looks.

Nothing was able to deteriorate his jovial mood.

"Ay, Pussy!"

Or maybe one thing could...

The blond turned to see a rather heavy set male running slowly towards him. His large face was scrunched in pain as he was forced to exert his body to swiftness. Large beads of sweat could be seen when he caught the blond boy, the short run obviously pushing him past what he was used to.

The blond smiled all the same, seeming unperturbed by the fact that the fat boy was leaning on his shoulder and sweating. "Hiya, Eric!"

"Hey Butters," Cartman smirked down at the other as he stood to his full height, " Are you deaf? I was calling on ya for a while, I think you should carry my bag for me since I worked so hard just to see you."

Butters looked slightly surprised before his smile returned tenfold and he held his hand out expectantly. " Sure Eric, of course I 'ah, can."

The brown smirked wider handing the smaller boy his back, pleased with his compliance, before turning to head on his way. Butters stumbled forward under the weight of it slightly, his blue eyes widening at how heavy it was.

"Oh hamburgers Eric, what do you 'ah, whatcha got in here?" he asked hesitantly.

The brunette looked over his shoulder at the other, shrugging his massive shoulders. "Books, what else would be in there? Is it to heavy for a pussy like you, Butters?"

"N-no!" Butters hurriedly stuttered out as he hefted the backpack onto his own shoulders, over his own bag. "Just feels as though there are bricks in here is all.."

Cartman replied with another shrug, turning around and mumbling a small "Who knows." Fully expecting the blond to follow.

And he would.

The beefy brunette was the only one in his small town that seemed to give him an inkling of like, to which Butters would cling to. Even if usually Cartman treated the blond with distaste and hostility, the moments that he didn't, and would secretly lavish him with friendship, meant all the world to Butters. Yes, the blond was undoubtedly in love with the fat tub of lard, known as Eric Cartman.

As the duo made it back to the school, Cartman finally took the heavy bag back from Butters, claiming that ' I don't want the other guys to think I caught your faggotness.' Butters didn't mind this though, just to be around Eric for the first few minuets making it to school was all he needed. He would be late for his own classes anyway if he stayed with Eric any longer.

The blond walked into his class silently, taking one empty seat towards the front, away from the other students. He knew that Eric liked to sit behind him, or Kyle, so he always made sure to sit where everyone could see him, and leave him alone, and never in the back.

"Any luck with Craig?"

Jumping slightly at the loud voice, Butters turned to his desks side, ease dropping on the conversation beside him. He knew it was wrong, and mister, he would scold himself later for it, but they were so loud it was hard to ignore, and probably not a secret...

"Well, not really..Its been a slow process."

The voice belonged to one Bebe Stevens, the first being seen to be a Wendy Testaburger. Both of the girls were huddling around one desk, seeming intent on sharing it as one.

"Well, you got a date in with him, thats more then what it has been for months, right?" Wendy replied, her tone questioning.

The busty blond sighed heavily, her blond mane cascading down her back as she tilted her head indifferently. "Yeah, that is true, I mean maybe he even got a kiss in..."

Wendy sat up fully her eyes wide " Oh my god, shut up! Kenny is a genius!" She squealed this out happily as the other girl returned her grin just as enthusiastically, he attitude before unable to be held closely. They both giggled as their voices lowered, no doubt talking about the dates end.

Butters was confused. Bebe had been after Craig for the last five months after he had been pants by a hysterical Tweek, showing everyone his goods. When that moment happened, everyone saw that he had an even sweeter ass (oh hamburgers!) then Kyle, causing Bebe instantly to want it for herself. Craig had denied her of any dates, strictly saying that he was asexual, and uninterested in anyone. Apparently, she had finally snagged him, thanks to Kenny.

Just as Butters was going to question the two girls, the bell rang shrilly, the girls instantly shutting up and going to sit in the opposite direction of the blond. After a few moments, Eric predictably sat right behind him, pressing his feet against the back of his chair. Thoughts on what he just heard flew from his mind as he thought of the boy sitting behind him. He was pelted in the back of the head by what he presumed was a waded paper and sighed quietly at the snicker behind him.

* * *

><p>The last bell rang throughout the school, signaling the end of the day was finally there. The teens ran out of the school as though hell was on their heels, till only Butters and Bebe were straying in the room. The blond girl was applying the last of her make up, having told Wendy that she would catch up with her when she had finished.<p>

Butters had stayed behind, remembering the conversation he had heard and secretly wanting to hear what had happened. He knew he shouldn't care, that it was none of his business, but he couldn't help himself. The blond boy slowly walked over to where Bebe was perched, pressing a glittery red tube of lipgloss to her parted lips, not noticing the other in the room with her.

"H-Hiya, Bebe," Butters stuttered.

Bebe looked shocked slightly, her honey eyes widening slightly, before putting on a sugary sweet smile. "Heya Butters, what do you need?"

Butters hesitated, uncertain exactly how to go about questioning the woman before him. " W-well, geez Bebe, I kinda overheard you and 'ah Wendy speaking."

A dazzling smile was shot his way " Oh? And what about hon? We speak of a lot of things."

"A-about you and C-craig" Butters stuttered out quickly, embarrassed by what he was called.

Her grin only grew at her recent accomplishment, " And what would you like to her? I never knew you to be a gossip, hun."

Her grin grew wider still as Butters started sputtering, his blue orbs wide, "I-I'm not a gossip!" His tone went quieter as he noted his squealing, " I 'ah, I'm just curious is all, howed ya' do it?"

Bebe's eyes sparkled mischievously, "Kenny McCormick knows what both a man and a woman want, and how to get his lovers."

Kenny? Well, that made sense. If he wasn't best friends with someone, he was well, their playmate? (oh, jeez). Some said he supplied 'the goods' too, whatever that was. He could have anyone and anything he wanted with just his all American boy charms.

"Are you interested in someone?" Bebes voice cut threw his thoughts, only now realizing that he had been silent and off in his own thoughts. Oh, jeez, he told himself that he would be able to stop that.

He quickly realized he was going into his thoughts and he quickly let out a, hopingly solid "No" looking away from the girl infront of him.

She nodded slowly, clearly not buying his answer by the grin she wore and stood up infront of him, her heels putting her a couple inches taller then Butters. "Well, I don't know if he's ever helped a guy out, but lets just say I paid him a little extra of what he was asking for, so if I say I sent you, he should help you get your lover."

Butters was stunned, unable to stutter out a response to her as she pulled him into a quick hug, after marching out of the classroom confidently.

Oh, hamburgers, how had she known?

* * *

><p>Oh 'ah jeez, thats right. I'm here for that...hopeful to 'ah, to get Eric to be my, Oh hamburgers, my lover. I sighed and stepped forward, knocking on the door infront of me lightly. For once when hoping, I thought maybe my relationship with Eric Cartman could bloom into something beautiful.<p> 


	2. Striking the Deal

**First chapter of How to Gain a Lover, I only own the idea of this, not the characters and whatevers. **

**If the diolect of the characters are annoying, to bad. Sorry but I love making Butters a blubbering mess, and eventually Tweek will be in too. So all his little 'gahs!' will be in here. If the characters seem ooc, I'm sorry, but in their teen years, this is how I see them to be.**

How to Gain a Lover

Chapter 1- Striking the Deal

Butters stood in front of the McCormick house hold, one hesitating fist raised to knock on its door again. His baggy sleeve bunched around his elbow, showing a long and delicate wrist, seeming if it could snap if he knocked to hard. The blond let his knuckles rest there for only a moment longer before giving it a series of small taps. The house was still, silent of all noise that would be expected to come from the inside.

He suited him just fine though, he didn't think that he would have been able to build up the confidence to get onto the porch if there were noises from inside. Butters also enjoyed the fact, that after just a few moments of waiting, no one answered. Why of he had listened to Bebe, he didn't want to know, but he was glad his random spontaneousness didn't cause him harm this time, like it was known to. The porch protested at the boy on it when he shifted his weight, turning to descend back down the way he came.

There was a long, loud groan behind Butters, a crack followed by it sharply. The blue eyes widened as he turned around quickly, startled by the sudden noise piercing the silence. He lifted his gaze to see a tall scruffy blond standing before him, orange parka wrapped around his body snuggly.

Kenny McCormick.

The taller boys face was visible, free of its hood for the time being, and was showing of his sharp features and cool azure eyes glanced down at him, confused, "Butters?"

Said boy turned back to the house fully, his eyes wide and surprised, looking as though he really hadn't expected the one before him to open his own door. "oh, um 'ah H-heya, Kenny!"

Kenny stared at him for a few seconds, an awkward silence wrapping around the two of them, suffocating. Butters resisted the urge to squirm under the uncomfortable gaze, waiting for a response.

When none were given, he decided to speak again, blurting out nervously, " I h-heard you could help people in 'ah, relationships!"

Kenny's eyebrow perked up at that, shifting his weight to lean against his door frame, "You're in a relationship?"

"N-no..." he replied, nervously knocking his knuckles together, "But I h-'ah have someone that-"

"Look Butters, I'm gonna cut you off there." Blue eyes snapped back up from where they were straying, confused. "First, I don't think that you could handle my program, or afford it, and second it's only for me to help women get men."

Butters looked up at the taller boy desperately, suddenly feeling a desperation spring within himself. "B-but Kenny, Bebe said that you could help me-"

"Bebe?" Kenny cut him off again, and looked upwards, seemingly talking to himself. "Fuck, did it really have to be this?" Azure eyes looked back down to Butters, the owner huffing in annoyance, before stepping inside, and gesturing inwards, "Come in then."

The smaller boy was amazed that just mentioning the womans name gave him access, and quickly shuffled into the house. It looked the same as it had when he was younger. Messy, grimy, and an electric beer sign posed above the television, though only a few of the lights still flickered. Butters followed Kenny down the small hallway, and into another door, this one being the taller boys room.

It was plain, nothing but a desk, mattress, and a closet filled with dirty laundry, but for the most part, it was clean. Kenny plopped down onto the mattress, sprawling in gangly legs over the edge, and motioned Butters to sit next to him, which he did. On the end furthest to Kenny of course.

"So, what chick do you have in mind?"

Butters jumped only slightly at the question, hoping that it wouldn't be the first. "It 'ah, isn't a girl..."

Kenny paused, before asking "...what guy then?"

"Eric?" Butters mumbled, silently hoping it wasn't heard, and maybe thought to be another name.

This time, Butters jumped more violently at the abrupt laughter he heard from the usually silent boy. It confused him, and made him embarrassed at the same moment. This was one main reason he was nervous. Kenny was Eric's best friend, he knew that Eric still wore his piece of the best friends around his neck. Hopefully the laughter was a good sign.

It seemed to be a whole five minuets passed, filled with Kennys laughter and muffles of 'Eric! Eric Cartman!' before Butters felt fed up, " Now listen here, Mister! What's so darn funny?"

This only fueled the taller ones laughter for a few moments on, before he looked over at Butters, his eyes filled with mirthful tears, and his throat small chuckles. "Dude, that is the worst candidate someone could ever pick, I'm not gonna even ask why the hell you would like him." He paused, resisting another fit of laughter at the blonds small glare.

"W-well I like him, so 'ah will you help me, or not?"

Kenny's lips pulled up into a smirk, "I don't think Cartman is interested in dating anyone, and even if he was, I really don't think that he would pick you."

Blond brows furrowed together with doubt, "Bebe got Craig, and 'ah he said he was asexual."

Kennys head nodded in agreement, and a small hum slipped through his lips in thought. "But you aren't Cartmans type. Craig was just overwhelmed by Bebe being assertiveness."

"W-well make me his type!" Butters demanded, his voice trembling slightly.

"I can't do that when you have a P where he wants a V."

Butters face seemed to flare up slightly, before he looked away from Kenny, "B-but, I thought he might 'ah, might've been bi, with him and his cousin touching wieners and all..."

The taller blonds face lit up with amusement at the comment, " That was when he was eight Butters, all guys seem to want to have experience everything."

Butters face fell, looking away from Kenny, his lips falling into a pout. Kenny studied the boys face for a few moments, both having fell to silence before a thought fell into his mind. A bad thought, a deceiving thought, and a thought that might just work.

"I think Cartman would date you if you were a girl."

"W-what?" Butters looked up sharply, another frown pinching his eyebrows together. "B-but I'm not a lady."

Kenny grinned widely, the look of it unsettling to Butters. "We could make you look like one."

Blue eyes widened in embarrassed shock, "K-kenny, I'm not a 'ah a cross dresser!"

"What about Marjorine? You made a pretty convincing female then." Kenny stated.

"T-that was 'ah then!" Butters quickly shook his head in denial, a frown forming on his pouty lips. "Th-theirs no way that I-"

Once again Butters voice was cut off from Kennys own, "You would cross-dress for a bunch of boys for a stupid piece of paper, but not for one that you can have a relationship with?"

"I..." Butters looked away from Kenny, his face doubtful and torn, " Oh hamburgers, when you put it like that..."

"Great!" Kenny exclaimed, a little too enthusiastically. "Now lets talk about a payment."

* * *

><p>Butters was sitting in his room now. He liked it here, the solace of it. He could hear the faint sounds of a stray car below, his parents watching television. The quiet white noise was comforting and relived him of stress, if only a little.<p>

And what a stress filled day it was. Kenny had said that for each consolation session would be ten bucks, there being two different parts to learn. One on his looks, one on getting Eric for his own. He had said that payment could wait till Butters could get a job, but they would start on it tomorrow after school.

Butters had already planned on getting a job at Tweek Bro's, and the application was placed in. He would also have to pay for any feminine products that were needed in the transformation. Kenny also said he would be placed as Marjorine again, that the 'Fatass' would be to stupid to realize that it was the same one from before.

It was so surreal to the blond though. The thought of his long term crush turning into something real. Threw him turning into a female no less. Kenny had said he could pull some strings to make it look like Butters had left the school, and Marjorine to take his place.

To be dressed up as a female, day after day, for who knows long, and to get Eric to fall for him? The thought was very strange indeed, though it made Butters feel just a little bit excited.


	3. Looks,for now,are Everything to a Fatass

To Gain a Lover

Chapter Two, Looks, for now, are Everything to a Fatass.

Butters was greatful that the day before had been Friday. He was able to wake up late, and be prepared to watch his Saturday morning cartoons. It made him giddy that he had full two days away from his schoolmates. Maybe he could go to Benegins with his parents tonight. Maybe he could-

His thoughts were interrupted as he heard a pounding on his door downstairs. Throwing his feet over the edge of his bed, he stood up, stretching languidly, before trudging out of his room, and down to the door. Whoever was on the other side of his door seemed persistently to continue knocking, and he hurried, knowing that if he let them go too much longer his mother would be awful sore with him.

He swung the door open, and the person on the other side toppled inside, them having forced their weight against the door. He felt he was being suffocated by the person, their chest pressing against Butters face forcefully.

"Dude! I think you killed him!"

Butters groaned in response.

"I think hes calling me a bastard."

The person who said this was the one who was on top of him, now seeming to try to get up. Kennys blue eyes bore down into Butters with a certain mischievousness that couldn't be really be placed, and it made the blond boys face flare up in embarrassment. "K-k-kenny?"

Said blond broke out into a grin and said in a sarcastic tone " Nice Pajamas, Butters." He sat up on top of the smaller boy, his tall frame hovering over him.

Butters face lit up hotter at the boy straddling his waist, looking down at his hello kitty footy pajamas. He didn't see anything wrong with them, he liked them vary much. Butters was going to respond, when a blood red leather purse slammed into Kennys skull, successfully knocking him off. Blue eyes looked up in alarm to see Bebe hovering over him, a forceful smile splayed over her face.

"Heya Butters! Your p-j's are just adorable!" she grasped his wrist, surprisingly lifting him off the ground with little effort. She pressed him closely to her chest nuzzling his blond tuff. "Just ignore Kenny. He's just poor, poor white trash."

"Hey!" Kenny let out an indignant squawk huffing in irritation as he sat up from where he was knocked. "My family's poor, I make a decent living!"

Bebe didn't respond but rolled her eyes, still clinging to Butters. She looked down at the smaller boy's blue eyes that she held in her arms and smiled warmly at him. "Butters, sweetie, Kenny and I are gonna hang with you today, and as much as your outfit is cute, it's probably not the best thing to wear outside."

Butters stared at her, confusion clear on his face but slowly nodded anyway, "A-alrighty then..." He snapped his head between Bebe and Kenny, "But why would you wanna' hang out with 'ah, with me?"

She smiled slyly at him, lightly lifting him manicured hand to pat his cheek. "Just get dressed, we'll be waiting outside, right Ken?"

Kenny in return mumbled irritably, but rose from his seat in Butters foyer, to stand next to the busty blond. Butters hesitated once more before turning and rushing up the stairs to comply with Bebe's request.

* * *

><p>If Butters was ever to be invited by someone he knew, he would be expecting to either be a fourth wheel to a gang, a prank, or maybe something that Cartman did. When Bebe and Kenny showed up on his door, well, more plowing into it, he had expected maybe one of these things happening.<p>

Never had he expected to be taken clothes shopping.

Womens clothes shopping to be exact.

Bebe and Kenny seemed to be completely unfazed searching threw racks filled with lacy and frilly undergarments, but not Butters. He had never really paid attention to such things, and the stringy contraptions that the two other blonds kept piling into his arms made his face flame at what they were.

And who was going to wear them.

"What do you think of this one?" Butters looked over to Kenny who was holding up a white lacy thong for Bebe to inspect. She simply gave a hum of approval and he threw those onto the growing pile.

For one thing, he didn't understand why he couldn't just wear his tidy - whities under his skirts like he had done when younger, and try to pass off as a small breasted female. When he had tried to voice his opinion, he was shushed and told, by Kenny, that this was rule number one. He wasn't told what that rule was when he asked, the blonds simply shushing him again.

"I think that's gonna be enough for a few weeks, whatcha think?" Butters stared to pay attention to the blond duo again, relieved that the pile wouldn't grow any larger. Kenny nodded his approval in response, and Butters sighed in relief.

"So, w-were done here fellas?" Butters asked timidly.

Kenny laughed slightly at the question, and Bebe in turn nudged him in the ribs, shutting him up. " Butters, hun, we can't just buy things if we don't know if they will fit you, can we?"

Butters shook his head 'No' hesitantly.

"Well then, you still need to try them on, right?"

His face lit up as he stared at the lacy things. Butters didn't really know how such things worked, how they wear put on, or needed. "I can help you with them." Bebe cut threw, as if reading his thoughts.

And for the next two hours, Butters learned the horror that girls wore under their clothes everyday.

* * *

><p>Following the rest of the day, Butters was dragged around to different shopping centers, clothes, make-up and wigs items being bought for him. The sky was descending into darkness when they had finally finished shopping, all the items paid for by a grumbling busty blond.<p>

They were now back at Kenny's house, Bebe's hands on either side of Butters face as she twisted it back and forth, "So, sweetie, I'm thinking that we should go with these neutral tones, browns and pinks. Their gonna bring out your eyes more, make them really pop..."

Butters really didn't care what he wore, he didn't want to be dressed up as a female in the first place. Though, if Kenny was absolutely sure that this was the only way for Eric to be his, he would endure. The blond blushed at that thought. Eric, his...

"Butters!"

The blond was startled by fingers snapping in front of his face, his face blazing as he saw the smirking face of Kenny, "O-oh, 'ah geez, I'm sorry, what's that 'ah Kenny?"

Kenny's smirk grew and a small chuckle left his lips. "I said that today we just about covered the first four step program. Just a few more things to let you know"

Butters tried to reply but his lips were pinched by Bebe and she gave him a harsh glare, quieting him. When he didn't say anything, she grinned and continued her fussing.

"Rule's include your looks. Don't be dirty, subtlety works like magic, especially for Cartman. Just leave a little bit of lace peeping out if your gonna tease him. Draw attention to your killer legs and wear colors that bring out your eyes, I know that he loves blue eyes."

Butters didn't respond in fear of another scowl from Bebe, but he did slowly nod his head, a blush creeping onto his face from the mention of his 'killer legs'.

"An appointment with a hair salon isn't needed," he mumbled, "But as for a body wax, manicure and pedicure I'm pretty sure Bebe could do too-"

"S-stop their mister," Butters finally cut in, "N-now see her, I d-don't see the point in me having to get all of that done."

Kenny raised his eyebrows at the attempted outburst and grabbed Butters hand roughly. Butters let out a terrified squeak as his hand was glared at fiercely, blue eyes studying his nail beds. The other hand was stared at just the same, before Kenny stooped down low in front of Butters and lifted his feet. He glared at the small sandaled clad feet before his blue meet eyes met Butters own.

"Fine, no mani- pedi," Butters was again going to speak out about the waxing, but his leg was lifted, and his pant-leg pulled up to his thigh. Kenny's large hand gripped Butters calf softly, the calloused fingers of his other lightly running up his leg. Butters felt his face grow hotter as his stared down at the intense look and feather like touches that his legs were receiving, before Kenny spoke again. "You have very fine hair, but it needs to be shaved anyways. Cartmen like his women smooth."

Butters nodded once more, keeping his mouth shut tightly. He didn't trust his voice at the moment, his legs tingling from where Kenny had touched them. Blue eyes glanced up at him, a grin being seen in them as Kenny lowered his pant-leg again before sitting on his bed, the farthest away from Butters.

"Well," Bebe cut in slowly, "Now that you know the basics, we need to get you ready for Monday morning."

* * *

><p>Please leave me reviews! They make me so very happy, and sorry about the slow update, internet has been out for about three weeks. Hopefully two more chapters can be out within the next week.<p> 


	4. Marjorine

To Gain a Lover

Chapter Three, Marjornie

Eric Cartman was a creature of complex nature. His mind had many thoughts running threw it at once, mostly them being of ways to exterminate the Jews, Gingers, and Hippies in one swoop. He cursed the Jewish boy he knew for foiling most of these plots. If his thoughts were not on this, then it was on what all teenage boys minds usually was.

Sex

Cartman had never had a girlfriend. When you grow up in South Park, Colorado and known to be a antisemitic Nazi, it usually kills your chances for a relationship. He tried his hardest to get one, though. He had shot up to be quiet tall, and under his massive fat lay toned muscles. Though, looks did nothing for him, as the people he had grown up with still saw him as a whiny, Nazi, fat tub-o-lard.

All but one boy.

Honestly, Cartman saw this boy as the closest and most important person to him. Every time that he had any interaction with the boy his heart would race, and his mind would feel like mush. Such a sweet boy shouldn't exist. How his brow would scrunch in disgust when they spoke, how he would reprimand Cartman if he did something wrong. One thing that Eric feared most of becoming though, was a faggot. He would never admit his admiration for the boy, so any feelings he had for him would be stomped down, and harsh feelings were put forth.

No one could know that he had a crush on Leopold Butters Scotch.

* * *

><p>The classroom was loud with students speaking and laughing, most ignoring their teacher at the front, too caught up in their own conversations. They didn't notice the blond girl duck threw the door, two other blonds following her, though they headed to their own seats as she awkwardly walked to the teachers desk. She seemed to be curled up into herself as she spoke quietly to the teacher. The blond girl seemed to curl up even more as he abruptly stood from his seat, a knowing grin on his lips.<p>

The teacher, known as Mr. Garrison, slammed his hands down against his desk, successfully shutting the teenagers up. "Alright, so it seems as though Butters has gone for a little while, off on another queer-o camp or some such."

One girls voice could be heard asking who Butters was, but it was ignored as Garrison continued.

"We do have a new student to take his place though, she's from Dallas, Texas. Kids, please say hello to our class Marjorine, and tell them a little bit about yourself. "

All eyes rested on the girl as she tilted her head up, facing them. Her blue eyes were wide with nervousness, as though afraid they would swallow her whole "Oh, uh, H-hello. My name is ah' M-marjorine. I'm just your typical teenage g-girl. I-I like dancing, and ah'..ponies, and u-u-uh g-getting my snatch p-p-pounded on Friday nights!" The last part seemed as though it was forced out, her face a deep red.

A 'nice' was heard from one of the boys, which only seemed to embarrass her more.

Garrison waved her off to her seat, and she did so uncertainly, fearing both the glares and perverted leers that were sent her way. Marjorine dared to look up at one fatassed student, though immediately after regretted it, as she seemed to be paralyzed by his narrowed brown eyes.

* * *

><p>Eric Cartman was a creature of complex nature. Though, he was still human and still male. We he saw something he liked he went for it. He saw a golden ticket today, one with blond hair, blue eyes, and named Marjorine.<p>

Cartmans eyes first laid on her bright red converse, looking up her long sock clad legs which became hidden by a simple green skirt. Following that was a teal hoodie, hiding a seemingly flat chest. He didn't mind that though, for her slender neck held up the most enticingly beautiful face he had seen. Marjorines face was covered in a pink tinge, gloss covered lips in a pout, and her large blue eyes surrounded by black lashes.

She was more beautiful, innocent looking Butters, thats for sure. He hardly heard a word she spoke, to caught up in watching how her lips moved, how her legs carried her, and how her large blue eyes caught his.

The terrified look that she gave him made him realize something. He wasn't in danger of being gay anymore, and he wanted Marjorine as his.

And Eric Cartman always got what he wanted.

* * *

><p><strong>Agh I love this Chapter so much! More interactions between Eric, Kenny and Butters for the next chapter will definatly happen. Maybe both will even fight a little over Marjorine?<strong>

**Anyways, to find out tune in for the next chapter after leaving me a few reviews please!**


End file.
